Résolutions
by Maayou
Summary: Les pensées de Lloyd sur les événements passés à la Tour du Salut dans le CD 1. Rated T pour cause de langage.


**Salut la populasse !  
>Me revoilà avec un one-shot<strong> **que j'ai écris en pensant à mon personnage préféré du jeu... Lloyd Irving. Bien sûr, Zélos arrive après, mais BREF.  
><strong>**J'aimerais juste vous prévenir que ça fait supeeeeeeeeeeeer longtemps que je n'ai pas joué au jeu, alors s'il y a des erreurs, c'est normal... Par exemple, je ne sais pas si Sheena est présente à ce moment là du jeu... En tout cas, elle n'est pas dans ma fiction XD Anyway !**

**Musique : "Colette-It's sad" j'ai écris cela en écoutant cette song du jeu ^^**

**Avertissement : Comme dans le jeu, Lloyd jure un petit peu dedans. Enfin, le narrateur jure. ( moi, en l'occurrence xD ) Ne soyez pas choqué :D**

**Now, enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Ahh..., soupira longuement Zélos en se laissant tomber par terre. On va enfin pouvoir se reposer !<br>Après une longue et fatigante marche, le groupe s'était trouvé un endroit tranquille pas trop loin du Mont Fuji pour pouvoir y passer la nuit. La température était fraîche et il y avait de la buée quand ils parlaient mais, il n'y avait aucun monstres de ce côté-ci donc c'était mieux que rien. Ils s'installèrent en silence et ouvrirent les provisions.

- Mangez vite et dépêchez-vous de vous coucher, dit le professeur Sage avec un regard sévère. Demain, on a une longue journée. J'aimerais visiter les ruines qui sont censées être sur notre chemin d'après la carte...  
>- Raine, il n'est que vingt-heures !<br>Le professeur ignora les protestations de son petit frère et ne posa même pas les yeux sur lui quand elle répondit :  
>- Je veux qu'on se lève à l'aube, vers six heures. Et puis Génis ( elle se retourna vers son petit frère ) je veux que tu apprennes <em>élan terrestre<em>.  
>Le gamin au cheveux blanc se leva brusquement.<br>- Mais c'est impossible ! C'est une technique niveau trois !  
>- Eh bien tu attends quoi pour passer au niveau trois ? Lança t-elle brusquement. C'est décidé ! ( Elle tapa dans ses mains :) Demain, entraînement intensif pour tout le monde : je veux qu'on apprenne tous une nouvelle technique. On manque d'entraînement. Zélos, c'est valable pour toi aussi.<br>Zelos, qui était assis à la droite de Lloyd, émit un fort grognement. Génis envoya un regard désolé à Lloyd, mais ce dernier n'avait même pas écouté ce que Raine venait de dire. En fait, alors qu'il regardait en face de lui sans rien dire depuis un bon moment sans dire mots, Lloyd était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je n'ai pas été assez fort. _

Cette phrase résonnait toute les secondes dans son esprit tandis qu'il se remémorait les événements passés à la tour du salut.  
>Depuis ce jour, rien n'était plus pareil. Colette n'était plus elle-même. Elle ne lui parlait plus, ne le regardait plus, ne lui souriait plus. Et, à cause de ça, Lloyd lui-même avait changé.<p>

- Lloyd ? Appela alors Génis, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Ça va ?  
>Lloyd regarda autour de lui en se demandant où il était, et ce faisant, son regard tomba malheureusement sur Colette. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit aussi mal qu'un coup d'épée dans le ventre.<br>Colette le regardait sans bouger. Tout aurait pu porter à croire que c'était bien elle, qu'elle était là, mais c'était des yeux _rouges_ qui s'étaient posés sur lui, des yeux absents, dénués de vie, de sentiments...  
>Qui l'observaient sans le voir. Qui ne pouvaient plus le reconnaître.<br>Des yeux rouges, et non des yeux bleus. Cela suffit pour lui briser le cœur.  
>- Je... je reviens, finis t-il par marmonner après avoir réussi à détourner son regard et en se levant à toute vitesse. Ne me suivez pas.<br>- Eh, mais, attends !

Mais Lloyd était déjà parti loin dans la foret qui se tenait à proximité de leur emplacement en ayant bien fait attention de ne pas regarder Colette encore. Parce que si Colette était dans cet état, sans vie, telle une marionnette qui n'attendait que Martel, eh bien c'était de sa faute. Tout ce qui arrivait à Colette était de sa faute. Et _jamais _il ne se le pardonnera.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la forêt, le jeune comboïste se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son amie la veille du départ pour la Tour du salut. Il étaient monté en haut de la montagne de Hima, pour discuter. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait vraiment devenir un ange, et Colette, en écrivant doucement sur sa main – inconsciente des sensations qu'elle lui procurait - lui avait répondu qu'elle avait un peu peur, mais que si elle abandonnait sa vie en tant que humaine, Sylvarant serait régénéré. Et, avait-elle rajouté, «ce serait comme si ma vie se dispersait dans le monde entier pour le guérir. »  
>Après une telle déclaration, Lloyd n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder avec un regard rempli d'admiration en se disant à quel point son amie était forte... Il s'était même dit que face à une telle force, il ne devait pas la stopper et la laisser faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Enfin, qui était-il pour l'arrêter ? Après tout, Colette était un ange, se sacrifier pour le monde était sa destiné. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'interrompre dans sa régénération, ç'aurait été égoïste. Donc il n'avait rien dit... et l'avait perdue le lendemain.<p>

Il donna un violent coup d'épée dans un monstre qui passait par là sans même s'en rendre compte alors qu'il pensait «_à présent, je sais très bien que je préférerais ta vie à celle du monde entier.»_  
>Oui, c'était égoïste. Mais Lloyd ne savait plus que penser. Colette n'était plus là. Et le <em>pire<em>, c' était que le monde n'était même pas régénéré !

Il s'attaqua encore à une bête avec une _pluie d'épées bestiale _pour qu'il se calme.

Après quoi, Lloyd serra rageusement le poing. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Il lui avait promis de la protéger, _quoi qu'il arrive_, coûte que coûte, au prix de sa vie. Alors que faisait-il ici, vivant et en bonne santé, alors que Colette, elle, ne l'était plus ?

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans un tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il ignora le bruit de craquements des os qui suivit, et, constatant que ça le calmait un peu, il recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus ressentir sa main. Essoufflé, il regarda son membre. Il observa sa main trembler, et cela saignait sûrement. Il ne voyait pas grand chose parce qu'il portait un gant, mais il sentait la différence. C'était ça la solution. Se faire mal, se punir pour ce qu'il avait fait semblait bien mieux fonctionner pour calmer son état d'esprit que tuer des monstres inutiles.

_Colette_, pensa t-il. _Colette, Colette, Colette, Colette,Colette. _

Il se laissa lentement tomber contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point... il aimait Colette. Non, à qu'elle point il avait besoin d'elle. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait son importance, à travers la douleur de son poing, des larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux, alors que Colette n'était même plus là.

Oh comme elle lui manquait. Il voulait revoir ses yeux bleus magnifiques, il voulait revoir ce sourire à elle qu'il aimait tant, il voulait entendre sa voix encore, encore, et encore.  
>Il voulait même la revoir trébucher maladroitement. Lloyd réprima un sourire en pensant à sa maladresse, mais dès qu'il se souvint de ses yeux rouges, son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt.<br>C'était le premier sourire qu'il avait fait depuis cinq jours. Avant, quand Colette était à ses côtés, il était toujours comblé. Elle n'avait qu'à dire son prénom...  
><em>Lloyd<em>, disait-elle en souriant. Et, à chaque fois, il ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire en retour.

_Où es-tu, mon ange? _Se demanda t-il la gorge nouée, le cœur serré. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te revoir rire encore ? _

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pour le moment, ils devaient retourner au Mont Fuji parce que Zélos avait sois-disant quelque chose à leur montrer...  
>Avec du recul, il se dit qu'il aurait du demander à Rémiel si il y avait possibilité de rendre à Colette sa vie normale avant de le tuer. Mais Lloyd savait déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la patience de lui poser une question avant de se venger...<br>Parce que quand ce sale enfoiré de Rémiel s'était approché de lui pour le tuer, jamais auparavant il n'avait mit autant de force dans ses coups. C'était sa haine et sa rage qui parlait. Il avait voulu l'entendre crier, hurler, souffrir. Déjà parce qu'il avait osé mentir à Colette sur le fait d'être son père, et en plus parce qu'ils avait depuis le début que Colette était condamnée et qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Mais, alors qu'il était mort de la pire des façons, même ça n'avait pas suffit pour atténuer sa haine.  
>Et puis ce sale traître de Kratos Aurion, se révélant être l'un des quatre séraphins, donc esclave de ce bâtard d'Yggdrasil...<br>Lloyd serra les poings. Il s'était attaché malgré lui au ''mercenaire'' car c'était lui qui l'avait entraîné pendant tout le voyage. Grâce à lui, il avait appris beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais su s'il s'était entraîné seul. Dire que depuis le début, il ne faisait que de jouer la comédie... Et le _pire_, c'était que Kratos avait osé _retenir ses coups_ devant lui ! Il avait osé, et Lloyd n'avait même pas réussi à lui faire mal.  
><em>La prochaine fois que je te vois, Kratos, tu vas juste regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué ce jour là. <em>

En ce qui concernait Colette, Lloyd n'allait pas abandonner. Il allait s'entraîner jour et nuit, s'améliorer encore et encore. Elle allait revenir et quand elle sera là de nouveau, il sera déjà assez fort pour pouvoir la protéger comme il se doit. Et il lui dira la vérité... qu'il l'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu. Review ? :D ( Je pense poster cette histoire en anglais aussi. Histoire d'avoir l'avis de nos amis anglais.)<strong>  
><strong>Ah oui ! Lloyd était-il Ooc ?<strong>


End file.
